The goal of this project, "Mental Health and Older Adults: An Educational Series," is a health education media series to support older adults and their caregivers by providing needed information on maintaining good mental health throughout the aging process, specific information on the diseases of depression and dementia, treatment options, and caregiver interventions. In Phase I, we will interview older adults, caregivers and professionals involved in innovative and successful support programs for older adults. From these interviews, we will develop six creative plans that use narrative examples to highlight the issues facing older adults and their caregivers. Once the creative plans are complete, they will be reviewed by the Board of Advisors and then in the research phase of the project by six focus groups. The focus groups will include groups of professionals, older adults and the caregivers of older adults. The focus group research will include quantitative and qualitative testing to ensure that each package meets the informational as well as the supportive needs of older adults and their caregivers. In Phase II, the creative plans that were drafted and evaluated in Phase I will be used to develop broadcast-quality videos and companion brochures based on the concepts validated in Phase I research. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The complete educational packages will be marketed to older adults and their caregivers through physicians, mental health professionals, caregivers and organizations that serve older adults. State of the Art has successfully marketed several other video/print packages through similar distribution channels and already has contacts and established relationships to assist in marketing.